Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20190111091548/@comment-34887722-20190210014449
Sooooo es ist endlich soweit, das Finale ist nun hier, vier sehr schöne Runden die bei rumgekommen sind, aber nur zwei davon gehören zum Sieger. Ich mache dann mal den Gentleman und eröffne mit der ersten Bewertung... Arroganz HR vs DasSchattenpony RR Arroganz HR: Arro steigt ohne Intro aber dafür mit ner Überschrift ins Battle ein, mMn etwas verschenktes Potenzial da Arro diese Staffel bewiesen hat dass kreative und gute Intros zu seinen Stärken gehören. Er beginnt die eigentlich Runde mit ein paar Lines über die ehemaligen GFB Battles. Solide Opener aber kein Punch, was allerdings bei Eröffnungslines auch nicht allzu dramatisch ist. Blöd ist allerdings dass die ersten 5 Lines auf der GFB Thematik aufbauen und da ich noch relativ frisch bin habe ich auch nicht krasse background Infos, ich sehe das mal als zweifelhaften Realtalk an. Auch Line 6 führt diese storytellerartige Geschichte fort, bis hierhin wirkt das alles noch wie ein Aufbau, ein massiver Aufbau für ein hoffentlich genauso massives Payoff. Line 7-8 waren ganz ok, es ist halt dieses typische „Ich war zwar im Formtief aber du konntest trotzdem nicht gewinnen" was halt klar geht aber auch kein krasser Punch ist. Dann wieder zwei Lines Storytelling auf die nochmals zwei Zeilen Storytelling Folgen, also wenn das kein brachiales Payoff gibt weiß ich auch nicht, kommt schon mal ziemlich cool rüber dieses Build-up was allerdings etwas die Punches außen vor lässt, aber es ist ja nur der erste von zwei Parts. Die letzten vier Lines dass ich mal kurz zusammen: die ersten beiden führen das zu genüge erwähnte Storytelling fort, die dritte ist halt, naja eben da und die vierte ist das Highlight des gesamten ersten Parts, was bei gefühlten 99% Aufzählung der Vergangenheit auch kein Kunststück ist, aber dennoch ist das eine ziemlich geile Line, die halt gegen Shadow genauso wie gegen Jester oder mich trifft. Darauf folgt eine eingeschobene Textpassage die an sich zwar ganz ok ist, aber ich versteh nicht ganz was die Pokémon-Anspielung soll? Ich meine warum ist das kleine Pony aufeinmal ein Pokémon? Phönix bist du es? Wenigstens hat Arro das nicht auch noch auf sich bezogen. Dann beginnt der zweite Part und ich hoffe auf heftiges Payoff für das Build-Up des ersten Parts. Die erste Line enttäuscht auch nicht, ziemlich schöne Line, kreativ, gut durchdacht da hat alles Hand und Fuß. Die zweite Line ist einfach nicht richtig, der Gedanke ist zwar ok aber es stimmt halt einfach nicht, da kann man halt nichts machen. Die darauffolgenden zwei Lines sind auf der einen Seite ganz gut allerdings kommt das komisch wenn jemand sagt dass sein Gegner nur Abfallrunden bringt aber eben diesem im Viertelfinale ein 2:2 gibt. Marginaler Fehler der das Gesamtbild dieser zwei Lines etwas trübt, allerdings wäre es auch unsinnig zu behaupten dass man in einem battle nicht mehr sagen kann das der Kontrahent scheiß Runden bringt, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht stimmt, es gehört halt zum battlen dazu. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind auch wieder ganz gut, auch wenn ich behaupten würde dass Shadow ohne das Team genauso performed wie mit den Gestalten. Die Lines mit den lästern fand ich etwas kindisch, die darauffolgende dass er ihnen bei einem Comeback einen Willkommens-Deepthroat gibt ist hingegen ziemlich witzig und feierbar. Dann kommt wieder eine Pokémon-Line deren Sinn ich hinterfrage, die würde wesentlich besser passen wenn er die ganze Runde um das Thema herum konstruiert hätte, so wie sie jetzt in der Runde ist stört sie aber eher. Darauf folgt irgendwas mit nem Abfallrohr(?), was ich ebenfalls nicht ganz nachvollziehe. Die Lines mit dem Battle-Imperium finde ich aber ganz unterhaltsam weil es halt zum Adonen-Image passt, aber die Line mit dem zurückentwickeln ist ja mal ein grober Fehler: „Wenn das MUSCHAS an seinem Schweif in einem Kampf abgeschüttelt wird, entwickelt es sich in FLEGMON zurück." (Pokédex-Eintrag zu Lahmus aus HerzGold) Nein Spaß, die Line ist vom Gedanken her zwar ganz witzig aber ich verstehe einfach immer noch nicht warum er nicht direkt ne Pokémon-Konzeptrunde gemacht hat. Im ersten Part kommt ein übertriebenes Build-Up, epischer Stimmungsaufbau mittels Storytelling und dann kommen vereinzelte Pokemon Vergleiche mit Sonderbonbons, Karpadoren (ist das der Plural?) und Entwicklungen? Mir erschließt sich der rote Faden dahinter nicht. Die beiden Lines die danach kamen waren hingegen wieder ordentlich, auch wenn man sagen muss dass sich Shadow erst weiter, dann wieder zurück und jetzt wieder weiterentwickelt. Die Pony-Nachtlicht Line fand ich von der Idee ganz lustig und die Adminrechte Line war unangefochten das Highlight des Parts. Das Outro war sehr schön, auch wenn er es mit dem Ende des Dialogs auch hätte beenden sollen, dass am Ende hätte nicht sein müssen, dennoch schöne Idee und die Umsetzung ist größtenteils gelungen. DasSchattenpony RR: DerLiebesHengst beginnt wie sein Kontrahent ebenfalls ohne Intro und steigt direkt in den ersten Part ein. Der Einstieg ist ziemlich gelungen auch wenn "der Einstieg" 90% des ersten Parts waren, bei der zweiten Line ist auch ein kleinerer Makel, wer schaut sich denn bitte deine Seite an? Nah Spaß die beiden Einstiegslines kommen ziemlich gut, mal schauen wie es weiter geht. Auch die nächsten beiden Lines spiegeln mein Unverständnis über die lange Thematisierung dieses Themas in der HR von Arroganz wider. Die zwei darauffolgenden Lines thematisieren das von Arro angesprochene Formtief ziemlich gut und sind unterhaltsam. Danach bei den Lines über das knappe NicStar-Battle bin ich hin und her gerissen, denn wenn ich Arroganz nicht missverstehe meinte er das Battle gegen DGN und deswegen ist dieses „ein Turnier später kamst du gegen ihn..." auch etwas am guten Konter vorbei wenn ich mich recht entsinne war das bis dato einzige Nic-Pony Battle das BuP3 was 4:2 endete, also kann das ja nicht dass gemeinte knappe battle sein. Andererseits hat Pony schon recht, 2:2 und dann in die Verlängerung gegen den Oldschool ZweckNic ist auch keine Glanzleistung, zumindest nicht für so einen Texter wie Arro einer ist. Danach folgt eine irritierte Fragestellung gefolgt von einem Fakt, dass war ne heftige RR, war aber auch teilweise der heftigen HR seiner Gattin zu verdanken. Auf diese Lines folgen wieder zwei schöne über den etwas dürftigen Bezug von Arro und dass Shadow anscheinend auch das Pokémon-Ding nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Auch hier fasse ich mal die letzten vier Lines zusammen: Line 1-3 sind ziemlich geil gemacht und aufgezogen, nur Line 4 fand ich nicht so doll, so viel zum Thema Willkommens-Deepthroat. Der zweite Part beginnt mit zwei punchenden realtalkhaltigen Lines. Im Anschluss kam ein Konter auf de 100-Jahre Line den ich auch wieder feiern konnte, die beiden Lines danach waren dann zwar lustig aber nicht wirklich punchend. Auf diese folgen dann zwei berechtigte Adonis-Lines die einen Logikfehler von Arro aufdecken, schließlich wurde wirklich Shadow gefragt, er selbst hat sich ja nicht drum gerissen. Das Karpador-Verwässert Wortspiel fand ich gelungen (weil es stimmt) und auch die Line danach beschreibt es einfach genau, die Pointe von Arro war nunmal im Endeffekt „Du Fisch". Zusammenfassend greift Shadow dann in den nächsten vier Lines die Technik von Arro an und gibt mit Abfallrohr-Karpador sogar ein gutes Beispiel. Die Line mit dem Battle-Imperium fand ich bei Arro aber ziemlich gut und nicht zu weit hergeholt weil es dank dem Team-Adonis sogar noch Bezug hat. Die letzten drei Lines waren dann ganz okay, aber nichts allzu krasses, da hätte man mehr rausholen können. Das Outro war dann wie bei Arroganz teilweise gut, der beste Part war das mit der Verwirrung, der Rest war halt ok. ___________________ Zwischenfazit: Arroganz hat fast einen ganzen Part Vorbereitung, die ganze Historie seines Gegners ausgebreitet um dann im zweiten Part nur teilweise darauf einzugehen, die Pokémon-Lines haben mich massiv gestört, ich verstehe einfach nicht was ihn da geritten hat, das passt einfach garnicht zum epischen Aufbau des ersten Parts. Während der erste Part technisch wie zu erwarten nicht viel zu beanstanden hatte schwächelte dort hingegen der Zweite. Shadow hingegen ist technisch durchgehen auf dem gleichen grundsoliden Level, auch textlich sehr schön gemacht, lässt sich flüssig lesen. Inhaltlich thematisiert er auch alles was mich bei Arroganz gestört hat. Auch im Anbetracht des Kontervorteils sehe ich DasDunkleGestüt in Führung. Zwischenergebnis: 2:1 für DasSchattenpony ___________________ DasSchattenpony HR vs Arroganz RR DasSchattenpony HR: Shadow beginnt mit einem zugegebenermaßen interessanten Intro dass sich, was den Inhalt betrifft mit der restliche Runde ergänzt. Wie sagt Nic(?) mal, es ist immer gut wenn die Runde zumindest am Anfang auf dem Intro aufbaut. Der Titel des ersten Parts lautet „Was hast du denn bitte im Finale verloren?", nicht so pralle in meinen Augen. Kuwinn wäre die Alternative gewesen und obwohl Kuwinn sich sichtlich verbessert hat ist Arroganz ihm doch noch ein paar Schritte voraus. Gut an dem Aufbau an Shadow's Runde ist: Sie ist klar segmentiert und lässt sich dadurch schön zusammenfassen und dadurch besser analysieren. Wie bereits erwähnt baut der erste Part inhaltlich auf dem Intro auf, er thematisiert auf der einen Seite die "Matheschwäche" von Kuwinn, bezieht das wiederum auf Arro und zieht ihn ins lächerliche indem Shadow mit ihm wie mit einem Kleinkind redet. Ebenfalls im Part untergebracht sind zwei Fragestellungen, erstens: gibt es bei euch Schulen? und zweitens: Warum bist du und nicht Tommy hier? Erstere spielt inhaltlich auf den ersten Teil des Parts an während die zweite nun auch den thematisch zweiten Teil des Parts einleitet, nämlich den angeblichen "Betrug" und die Unterstellung Arroganz sei der Analytiker. Schöne Highlights waren die beiden letzten Lines des ersten Parts, zumal letztere noch mal genial ist weil jemand der Arrogant ist, also von sich selbst mehr als überzeugt ist sich dann aber selbst Bestätigung geben muss nicht wirklich seinem Namen entspricht. Darauf folgt dann der zweite Part der ein etwas gebrauchtes Thema hat, nämlich das Kuwinn-Arroganz battle, ob er das gut hinkriegen kann? Die ersten drei Lines sind teilweise Aufbau, teilweise Realtalk weil Arroganz es wirklich öfter erwähnt hat als Kuwinn. Darauf folgen 3 Lines parodierter Dialog ähnlich wie ich es auch hatte, das ist zwar kein wirklicher Punch aber auf jeden Fall unterhaltsam. Die letzten beiden Lines schließen den Part dann aber schön rund und schlüssig ab, die Highlights des Parts, weniger wegen dem Punch sondern wegen dem Pseudo-Realtlak Gewicht dahinter. Part 3 aka Massiver-Namedrop-des-Todes beginnt wie zu vermuten ist mit einem Titel der in erster Linie ein Collage von ein paar Texter Namen ist. Hier geht er ähnlich wie sein Gegner in seiner Hinrunde ein bisschen mehr auf die Historie ein, hoffentlich nicht nur als Build-Up. Die erste Line ist ein ziemlicher Füller, die zweite hingegen in Anbetracht des 4:4 nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob das seine "Besten Zeiten" waren. Die Line mit dem "Extra scheiße sein" hätte perfekt gepasst wenn Shadow das Formtief als Ausrede von Arro eingesetzt hätte, so finde ich die Line nur mittelmäßig, die Kuwinn Line hingegen ganz lustig. Den letzten Vierer des Parts fand ich auch ordentlich, obwohl anzumerken ist dass du dich stark gesteigert, dann hart verschlechtert und jetzt wieder verbessert hast. Wie Arros Leistungen im VBT Wiki waren kann ich auch nicht beurteilen da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf RapUpdate gechillt habe, also werte ich das als Pseudo-Realtalk. Der Abschluss ist aber sehr Nice. Dann folgte ein Gastpart von Shadow's Verlobten und hier passt der Part-Titel perfekt, also das mit dem durchmogeln ist halt auch nur Pseudo-Realtalk, aber Kreuzreime und Punches gegen Intros stimmt teilweise schon. Die guten und durchdachten Intros sind nunmal zu einem Markenzeichen von Arro geworden. Bei Nici fass ich mich mal etwas kurz, ich möchte noch fertig werden bevor ich Urgroßvater bin. Line 1: ist einfach Realtalk, Line 2: kann ich nicht beurteilen, Line 3: in Anbetracht der beigewohnt Line bin ich willens das zu glauben (waren die Battles wirklich so krass?), Line 4: einfach ein absolutes Highlight, Line 5: ist aufbau, Line 6: ist ein gutes und gelungenes Payoff, Line 7: möglich (jetzt will ich unbedingt Jes gegen Kondor sehen), Line 8: Schöner vorwurfsvoller Pseudo-Realtalk Abschluss. Das Outro fand ich etwas Wayne, GoooN Pointen ziehen aber immer. Arroganz RR: Arro legt mit einem richtigen Arro-Intro los, eine der schönen Lines von Shadow komplett entwertet, solche Intros will ich sehen. Die erste Line ist ein ironischer Opener der auch als Setup für die zweite wesentlich bessere Line dient, die Aussage mit dem „Wo ist beim Intro der Punch" finde ich zwar etwas fragwürdig(?) weil in meinen Augen ein Intro als Setup für den Einstieg/Ersten Part dient und in erster Linie unterhalten soll, aber wie er in der Line das Intro von Shadow parodiert war genial. Line Nummer 3 finde ich etwas komisch, woher soll man wissen das ihr aus Berlin (ich nehme jetzt mal an du meinst die Bundeshauptstadt und nicht ein der Landeshauptstädte) und abgesehen davon, hätte ich mir das mit der Gegenwart verkniffen, Hauptstädte waren schließlich früher einer der wenigen Orte mit adäquaten Schulen und Universitäten. Die Pflegefall-Line verstehe ich wiederum gar nicht. Brauch ich dafür Hintergrund Infos? Hat das was mit dem VBT Wiki oder GFB zutun? Die Bite-Vorwurf Line dient (denke ich) als Setup für die nächste Line. Die Uni-Sache habe ich persönlich noch nicht vernommen aber ich bin eh immer etwas verpennt und merk auch nicht alles, kann sein, ich such auch sicher nicht zwischen den 60 Organisationsseiten danach. Muss ich auch nicht, Arro hat es schließlich laut eigener Aussage DemDämmerndenLippizaner circa 500x erzählt was ich mal als glaubwürdigen Pseudo-Realtalk durchgehen lasse. Die Line dass er laut Shadow's Logik ohne Abschluss in der Uni sitzen müsste war aber das bisherige Highlight des Parts. Danach kommen zwei Lines Setup zum Thema Analytiker, das Payoff ist zwar krass aufgezogen aber inhaltlich nur ok, ich meine Hey, Sieg ist Sieg und direkt im Viertel zu Fliegen wäre mies, ich glaube das zwar nicht wirklich aber als Pseudo-Realtalk von Shadow kam das gut, es ist halt mies für Arro dass der Typ nur einmal was geschrieben hat, und das halt unter seine Runde die bis dahin ein Unentschieden war, ungünstiger Zufall. Allerdings verpackt er in den letzten 5 Lines des Parts das Thema extrem gut, bringt halt überzeugende Gegenargumente. Die Endline war ein ziemlicher Hammer, weil es a) dieses von Shadow angesprochene Kondor-Ding aufgreift und b) Shadow in ein schlechtes Licht rückt. Part 2 beginnt dann mit einer Line die dieses Beste-Zeiten-Gedöns thematisiert, wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht wann diese waren, mir ist nur das 4:4 bekannt. Die zweite Line ist etwas panne wenn man bedenkt dass Arro im Finale 5:3 gegen Jester verloren hat, ihr seid halt beide an nem Typen gescheitert den NicStar zweimal besiegt hat #shotsfired. Darauf folgt eine representer Line und auf diese folgt eine Line die je nach dem welches battle gemeint ist gut oder schlecht ist: auf der einen Seite haben wir die Siege von Shadow gegen Nic in dem Turnieren, dann der Draw gegen Nic im Forum-Battle und dann das GFB battle was er durch das Uservote gegen Nic gewonnen hat. Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich von der Line halten soll, die bietet mehr Interpretationsspielraum als die Bibel. Dass das Kuwinn-Ding langsam lame wird ist zwar richtig aber Shadow hat es überraschend gut ausgeschlachtet, aber spätestens ab jetzt sollte man das nicht mehr gegen einen der beiden bringen, das fickt einen nur selbst hahaha. Die Eifersucht-Line dient als Setup für eine weitere Representer Line und wieder einmal kann ich das nicht wirklich beurteilen, kann mir nach dem battle mal jemand die Links schicken zu den ganzen Battles? Ich glaube ich muss was aufarbeiten. Die Line darüber dass er im Schatten seines früheren Ichs stand ist auch wieder eher Setup. Die letzten beiden Lines waren aber definitiv das Highlight, vor allem die letzte hatte auch noch dieses gewisse Realtalk Potenzial. Danach kommt ein kleiner Part nur für Nici, das Herz bei der Überschrift lässt auf tiefe Emotionen schließen. Also die erste Line hätte man in Anbetracht von Kuwinn's Rückrunde auch 1:1 gegen Arro selbst bringen können. Die zweite Line hingegen ist einfach wunderbar und es stimmt auch noch, obwohl man auch sagen muss dass er gegen die beste Rückrunde ran musste. Die Line mit den Intros und den Lügen fand ich zwar nicht krass punchend aber unterhaltsam. Die letzten beiden Lines gegen Nic waren auch solide, auch wenn ich die ganzen Awards an Arros Stelle so hingestellt hätte das Nici Arro anbaggert. Mit einer gelungenen Überleitung kommt ein taktisch kluges Feature und Luftschlag. Kondors erste Line ist halt Representer, er war ja auch nur einer von zwei und der zweite war ich, also da ist es auch nicht schwer der beste Newcomer zu sein hahaha. Die dritte Line ist überraschend treffend weil die Ergebnisse alle ziemlich knapp waren, auch wenn man infrage stellen kann ob das Halbfinale so legitim war, im Prinzip hätte er auch auf ein battle verzichten können. Danach folgt eine Setup Line um dann mich als Punch zu nutzen, was irgendwie funktioniert, weil ich mich plötzlich gegen Shadow dazu entschlossen habe mal normal zu schreiben. Dann folgt wieder Setup, darauf eine Technik bezogene TechNic Line, die zwar stimmt aber da Nic nunmal eine starke Technik hat ist das auch kein krasser Punch. In der vorletzten Line bringt er eine redundante Fragestellung, schließlich hat DasSherlockPony mit dem Analytiker ja seine Antwort gefunden. Die Endline war aber sehr schön abwertend. Das Outro war ziemlich lang und das jetzt aufzuzählen macht den Braten auch nicht fett, ich fand das Outro solide, vielleicht etwas kürzer beim nächsten mal. ___________________ Zwischenfazit: Hmm, wir haben hier zwei Runden die sowohl Technisch, als auch Inhaltlich, als auch mit Featuren überzeugen können. Bei Pony gefielen mir die Titel für jeden Part und die Idee mit den durchgängigen Reimketten sehr gut, Arro bringt minimal mehr Inhalt, aber auch ein paar Lines die ich nicht vollends nachvollziehen kann. Kondor und Nic Werten beide Runden nochmal auf und ich sehe beide auf einem ähnlichen Level, technisch ist Arroganz auch endlich wieder Arroganz. Waren beides sehr starke, sehr ähnliche Runden die beide ihre Stärken und Schwächen hätten. Da Arroganz zwar minimal mehr inhaltlich zu bieten hatte aber auch den Kontervorteil inne hatte sehe ich hier beide gleich auf. Zwischenergebnis: 2:2 ___________________ Schlussfazit: War ein Hammer Battle von beiden Seiten, Arroganz hat sich neben seinen neuen Intros auch wieder technisch verbessert, Shadow hält da durch Reimketten und TechNic mit. Die beiden Feature-Gäste haben grandiose Parts abgeliefert. Was ich persönlich schade fand dass Arroganz Hinrunde keinen richtigen roten Faden hatte, etwas was er eigentlich sehr gut kann, wie er in der RR bewies. Shadow hingegen hat konstanter abgeliefert. Während Arro mit seiner HR den Start etwas verpennt hat, hat er aber dafür mit seiner RR einen überzeugenden Sprint Richtung Ziel hingelegt. Shadow hingegen hat wie ein Marathonläufer konstant und ohne plötzliche Abfälle gut gebattlet. Deswegen sehe ich ihn hier vorne. Endergebnis: 4:3 für DasSchattenpony